Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to flat bars used in applications such as waterwall panels for boilers, and more specifically, to an improved flat bar and method of making the same.
Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use waterwall panels in boilers. The waterwall panel captures heat from the boiler and uses it to convert water to steam. A waterwall panel is typically comprised of a plurality of evenly spaced tubes that are connected by membrane bars which are typically flat bars made of high temperature carbon steel material. In subsequent operations, a protective layer of high temperature corrosion-erosion resistant alloy is applied to the fireside of the waterwall panel to protect it from the combustion gases and fly ash. Improvements to these existing waterfall panels and methods of making the same are desired. Improvements are also desired to the flat bars used in the waterwall panels and methods of making the same.